


You're always almost what you want

by likeamigraine (eatintoothpaste)



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is lost and nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're always almost what you want

**Author's Note:**

> title © Onelinedrawing

Kara is lost and nowhere to be found.  
  
And that’s all she knows.  
  
She’s like the strongest girl alive – damn, she has beaten her cousin in a race! – and she can travel around the world in a few seconds – she should really challenge Kid Flash, one of these days; plus, if she needs something, she can look through walls to find it.  
  
But, still, she isn’t able to find herself.  
  
They tell her that she’s fated to save the earth, but she doesn’t know _who_ she is, how could she know _what_ to do?  
  
She’s Supergirl, yeah, but if she’s in danger, who’s going to save her?  
  
She’s a teenager, and she only wants to be normal, going out with her boyfriend, having fun. She doesn’t want to follow the destiny that someone else has painted for her. She doesn’t want to keep up with everyone’s expectations.  
  
Kara hates herself for this, and that’s another thing she knows.  
  
She’s not worthy of the “S” she has on her chest, she’s not worthy of Kal.  
  
She has a lot of flaws ( _Selfish. Silly. Super-lazy._ Yeah, “s” is such an amazing letter. _Sarcastic_ ) and she’s aware of them. They are an obstacle for her heroine career, and she doesn’t want to let Superman down.  
  
That’s why she’s not even trying.  
  
That’s why now she’s dancing on a lousy tune with a lousy – Owen would be _so_ amused – Captain Cold cosplayer.


End file.
